


Sleepover

by Kataly_Malfoy



Series: Planets Align (Vietnamese translation) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, SupremeIronFamily, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Stephen về nhà bắt gặp một điều bất ngờ nho nhỏ.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleepover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780160) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



Stephen mệt phờ cả người bước qua cổng phép, tiến vào không gian ấm cúng của Thánh đường. Suy nghĩ duy nhất trong đầu anh lúc này là được ụp mặt xuống giường, tốt nhất là tắm cái đã, và ngủ một lèo tám tiếng say sưa, hoặc cỡ nào đó mà Wong và gia đình anh cho phép.

Anh cần gửi Pepper một tin nhắn báo cô biết anh sẽ không về nhà tối nay, dù chưa gì anh đã thấy thất vọng trong lòng rồi đó. Cơ mà, sẽ chẳng có nghĩa lý gì để về nhà nếu anh lực bất tòng tâm như vầy cả.

Stephen chỉ vừa xoay người hướng về phía phòng ngủ thì chợt nghe một âm thanh lạ, anh ngừng chân ngay trên bậc cầu thang, đầu ngoẹo sang bên còn cái Áo cứng còng cả lại trên vai anh. Anh nghiêng tai lắng nghe, tự hỏi là do mình mệt quá hay thực sự là do Wong.

Một tiếng cười khúc khích, khe khẽ và âm vực cao vút.

Chắc chắn không phải Wong.

Một tiếng cười to hơn nối tiếp tiếng đầu tiên, nghe đầy nam tính nhưng vẫn mang tông điệu êm ái dễ dàng nhận ra ngay lập tức. Stephen không kìm được nụ cười nở trên môi anh hay bước chân anh hướng về phía âm thanh kia, ngay dưới những bậc cầu thang.

Levi nhảy cẫng khỏi vai anh trong một sự phấn khích hiếm có rồi bay vụt đi trước anh, nhất định là dẫn đường cho anh đây mà. Stephen chậm lại vừa kịp lúc để nghe thấy tiếng vỗ tay liên hồi cùng tiếng kêu vui vẻ, “Papa về rồi!”

Có gì đó nghe xôn xao lộn xộn một chút rồi giọng Tony vang lên, có ý khiển trách nhưng vẫn đầy trìu mến, “Này con, mình vừa mới dựng được thứ này xong, đừng để nó sập chỉ vì con quá khích thế chứ.”

Ngay sau đó là giọng Pepper, nghe nhẹ nhàng hơn nhiều, “Morgan lại đây, đừng giục Papa con như vậy, để anh ấy thở chút đã.”

Tim Stephen như phình ra, anh quên ngay cơn mỏi mệt khi đứng dưới thềm cầu thang, lắng nghe âm thanh của gia đình vào tai anh du dương như tiếng nhạc.

Tiếng bước chân vang lên khẽ khàng từ phía đối diện, Stephen xoay người thì thấy Wong đang tiến về phía anh, mặt mũi cau có nhưng bên dưới vẻ ngoài chanh chua ấy anh vẫn thấy được sự ưu ái rõ ràng.

“Chúng ta bị xâm lược rồi,” Wong bảo, dừng lại ngay trước mặt anh.

Stephen nhướn một bên mày, “Không thể trông nổi ba đứa trẻ ư?”

Hai mắt anh ta liền nheo lại, “Họ có người chống lưng cho đó.”

Stephen bật cười, mò vào vạt áo lấy ra một quả cầu nhỏ đang phát sáng, tỏa ra thứ ánh sáng đáng quan ngại khắp phòng, “Tôi không hủy nó được, đang bị dí theo thì hơi khó một tí, nhưng tôi nghĩ anh làm được mà ha.”

Wong chộp lấy quả cầu từ tay anh, mắt liếc qua phòng khách, “Mừng là vậy.”

Stephen vẫn không tin cái biểu cảm đó chút nào, nhưng anh vẫn đưa Wong một tờ giấy nhỏ với câu thần chú được phiên lại trên đó, “Cảm ơn,” anh nói khẽ.

Wong nhìn anh trong giây lát, một khoảng lặng đó thôi đã đủ cho vạn lời, và anh chàng quay gót đi mất. Stephen thích thú dõi theo anh ta một lúc rồi mới quay lại phòng khách, trong lòng tràn ngập chờ mong.

Dù Wong luôn miệng phàn nàn về gia đình vừa đông đúc vừa ồn ào của Stephen, nhưng những dấu ấn cảm xúc thực sự của anh ta lại trang hoàng khắp Thánh đường trước mắt.

Vốn cực kỳ khó khăn và bất tiện cho Pepper, Tony và mấy đứa nhỏ tới Thánh điện nên họ rất ít đến đây, và có vẻ Wong đã ra tay để họ ở lại lần này. Cả phòng khách được yểm bùa bảo vệ, giữ cho mọi sinh vật nguy hiểm không thể bất ngờ xông vào.

Rất nhiều thánh tích cũng được cất đi nơi khác, một vài thứ được phù phép thành tàng hình, càng không thể đụng vào được. Những đổi mới rất nhỏ nhưng mạnh mẽ cho Thánh đường, chỉ vì một lý do duy nhất là khiến nó trở nên an toàn hơn.

“Này,” một giọng nói quen thuộc cất lên.

Stephen ngước mắt thấy Tony đứng tựa vào khung tường, hai tay khoanh trước ngực, vẻ mặt thoáng chút lo lắng. Nhưng dù vậy vẫn không ngăn được anh cười lên, ngay lập tức khiến người yêu thả lỏng. “Nghe nói anh xâm chiếm Thánh điện này mất rồi.”

Tony đứng thẳng người lên, bước tới dừng ngay trước mặt anh, đôi mắt ánh lên vẻ láu lỉnh. “À thì nếu anh chống trả biết đâu sẽ được việc hơn chút,” hắn đùa.

Stephen lắc đầu, nghiêng người về trước đặt một nụ hôn khẽ khàng lên môi Tony, không bất ngờ gì khi hắn dấn tới làm sâu hơn nụ hôn ấy, hai bàn tay vững vàng đặt bên hông anh.

Khi hắn lùi về, Stephen chợt nhận ra mình đang nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu ấm áp quen thuộc, và cơn mỏi mệt rệu rã chợt bay biến đâu mất.

“Tôi nhớ anh,” Tony thầm thì.

Stephen khẽ thở dài, “Tôi cũng nhớ mọi người lắm.”

“Liệu thế này có hơi quá không?”

Stephen có thể thấy được sự do dự trong đôi mắt Tony. Anh hiểu rõ những lúc họ bên nhau thế này phong ba thường sẽ kéo đến, và dù một phần trong anh vẫn kêu gào đòi chiếc giường mềm mại êm ái, phần khác lớn hơn lại muốn anh được ngủ cạnh gia đình.

“Không đâu,” anh cam đoan. “Cơ mà tôi nghĩ mình nên vào giải cứu Pepper đi thôi.”

Tony khẽ bật cười, quấn những ngón tay mình quanh cổ tay Stephen rồi kéo anh về phía phòng khách. Anh ngoan ngoãn đi theo hắn, khoảnh khắc hai người bước chân qua ngưỡng cửa, anh có cảm giác tiếng cười đang muốn vuột khỏi miệng trước cảnh tượng anh vừa thấy.

Căn phòng đã được biến đổi rồi. Ghế đẩu ghế thường các thứ được quây lại trước lò sưởi, trải dài giữa chúng là một đống chăn đệm gối mền, chất chồng cao ngất đầy hoang phí mà không đứa trẻ nào với tới cùng được.

Pepper đứng tận cuối hàng, hai tay khoanh lại với nụ cười trìu mến trên môi, trong khi đó anh có thể nghe tiếng Morgan cười đùa ríu rít với Peter trong pháo đài nọ, chân cậu bé thì thò ra từ phía bên kia.

Tim anh phình lên trong niềm vui khi Tony luồn ra sau, giựt chân Peter khiến cả pháo đài gối rung chuyển bởi tiếng thét giật mình và cú xoay phắt người của cậu. Bên kia đống nhốn nháo nọ, Pepper bắt được ánh mắt anh, nụ cười của cô càng thêm dịu dàng tha thiết khi cô nói khẽ, “mừng anh về nhà.”

Anh không thể mường tượng còn gì tuyệt vời hơn nữa chào đón anh sau những cuộc du hành, thấy tòa Thánh điện này bị xâm lược bởi nét ngây ngô trong sáng mà đã lâu lắm rồi nó không có.

Stephen không ngại khiến điều đó được trọn vẹn thêm, lặng lẽ không để họ không chú ý đến sự hiện diện của anh, anh kéo cô vào lòng với một nụ hôn thật dài, và tiếng cười của cô vang vọng bên môi anh.


End file.
